


It was you.

by geniusavocado



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bruce and Thor uwu, Fluff, M/M, OG6, ThunderScience - Freeform, sfw, thor x bruce banner, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniusavocado/pseuds/geniusavocado
Summary: I think all of us want to know what exactly happened during the 5 year gap. How did Thor “help” Bruce exactly? This short story explains the timeline of thorbruce during the blip.





	It was you.

**Author's Note:**

> “i get it, you’re in a rough spot. look, man, i’ve been there myself. you wanna know who helped me out of it?”
> 
> “uhhhh... i don’t know, was it natasha?”
> 
> “it was you. you helped me”




———— 5 years earlier ————

It had been a month since the blip. A month since Bruce had lost his friends, his acquaintances, and half of his world. He felt guilty, like it was his fault. His inability to transform had caused nothing but problems... Hulk was a stupid asshole.

Although there was two sides of him, Bruce had never felt so alone. Each Avenger was off doing different things... Tony was getting married in a few weeks, and him and Pepper were expecting. He saw them sometimes, but there wasn’t much left to say anymore. Steve had started a support group, and Bruce would’ve gone, but he wasn’t one to talk about feelings. Most of the others were patrolling and sorting out damage control, lead by Nat. She was putting her soul into helping, and he adored her for it. The awkwardness between them had disappeared, and they realised that they had been better off as friends. Bruce didn’t see the point in damage control, the world was gone, and everyone was in a state of mourning, so there was not much left to salvage. He spent most of his days in the lab, conversing with Hulk, trying to settle their dispute. And therefore, he didn’t see much of anyone anymore— well, apart from Thor of course. They had formed a special bond since Thor saved him from Sakaar. To repay the favour, he had been helping him build New Asgard, along with Korg and Valkyrie. 

Watching Thor had made his heart hurt. He was in pain after losing his family and his people, but he was trying to hide it with a strong facade. Bruce saw right through it, and Thor knew that. It was unspoken between them, though. Like Bruce said, he himself wasn’t one to talk about feelings. But maybe he should bring it up sometime... maybe.

This week he was in Norway again— he tried to alternate between there and the US, but he enjoyed his time there and raven contact from America was very limited.. if only Thor would listen and get a phone, although his disregard for Earth technology made Bruce adore him even more. His company was slowly becoming the only thing keeping him sane. Bruce knew what was going on, he was smart enough to identify his own feelings. He just wasn’t brave enough to show them. He was a quiet, introverted geek and Thor was the opposite— well... he used to be anyways. Bruce threw on his usual clothes, a flannel shirt and some jeans, before making his way outside to greet everybody.

“Angry girl!” He exclaims, fist bumping Valkyrie. She rolled her eyes, but smiled nevertheless. 

“He’s just through there, but be careful, he’s had a few.” She looked worried, Thor must have been in a bad state again. 

Bruce nodded, hanging his head in despair. He hated days like this, Thor would just shut off completely, drinking until he made himself sick. It was a different kind of pain for Bruce, but he was determined not to give up on him, to keep going... for him.

Bruce took a deep breath and walked into Thor’s home. The scent of vodka and beer clung to the walls as it lingered through the atmosphere. It was suffocating. If this were anywhere else, if it were anyone else, Bruce would have left in a heartbeat. But this was his best friend, and he was prepared to go through anything and anywhere for him. The floor was an ocean of litter; crisp packets, wrappers, glass bottles, scraps of food. Thor may have been a god, but surely this wasn’t healthy for him.

He made his way into the main room. 

“Hey buddy” Bruce’s voice became gentle and soft “Valkyrie told me you’d be in here”

“Banner!!” He grinned, his face looking like the epitome of excitement. “You’re still in Asgard?!” 

“Of course!” Bruce smiled “You think I’d just leave you here??”

“Duh!” Thor exclaimed “Everyone always leaves me”

Thor’s expression grew cold as he hung his head with guilt and sorrow. Bruce crouched in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“That’s the alcohol talking” Bruce frowned. His hand snaked around the bottle that was currently in Thor’s clutch. “Give me the beer” 

“No” Thor grunted

“Give it to me” The scientists voice became more forceful as he gripped the bottle tighter.

THUD. SMASH. The bottle was flung through the air. “I said no.”

Bruce held back the tears “Now, was that necessary?” 

Thor didn’t respond. 

Bruce hated this. It made his heart bleed, it made his gut twist, it made his fists clench. He just wanted to hold Thor and tell him that everything was going to be okay. But that would be a lie. He was broken. They both were broken. The world was broken. 

Bruce felt something warm in his palm. Thor had entangled a hand with his. He looked up at the bearded god. His almost lifeless eyes were filled with water. It refined the grey shadows resting upon his eyelids. Bruce squeezed his hand, it was filled with reassurance. 

“Banner” He weeped slightly “I’m sorry, I don’t deserve you being here, you should leave” 

“Thor stop this-” Bruce mumbled 

“I mean it.” Thor interrupted “you’re too good for this world, Banner, too good for this universe”

Bruce caressed Thor’s cheek, using his sweater sleeve to dry his eyes. “And you think you belong on this cruel world either? After everything it’s done to you? You deserved more, and I’m sorry I couldn’t give it to you” 

Thor let out a chuckle, it was full of grief and nerves “You gave me something better, you gave me you, in fact.. you’re my worl-“

“Don’t start this again.” Bruce sent a stern glare in his direction.

“I mean it, Banner, I love you. I do.” Thor frowned 

“You don’t. You’re drunk, you’re upset, I’m the only one here.” Bruce choked back the words, why did it have to be this way? 

“But I mean it” Tears streamed down the God’s face “I love you”

Bruce ignored him, continuing to dry his eyes. He knew that maybe it could be true, but he wasn’t risking another heartbreak. “We can have this conversation when you’re sober, okay, can you do that for me? Stay sober, tomorrow?”

Thor nodded, his hands were trembling now. It was the same as always, he’d stay sober for a few days, but they’d never speak of his drunken antics. It made no sense to the scientist, but it was how Thor coped, and he had to respect that.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thanks for reading!! i hope you enjoy! i’ll release the next chapter within the next few days :)


End file.
